Icebreaker I Think I Got You Beat
by mdizzle
Summary: Oneshot. Inspired by both Shrek the Musical and the crossover ship of Icebreaker. I decided to take my fav song from STM and stick it to Elsa and Ralph. Read as Elsa and Ralph compete against one another to see who had it rougher in song, and maybe learn something along the way.


The Icebreaker Ship of Elsa and Ralph has grown on me. And for the longest time I couldn't understand WHY I liked it, then it hit me, they kind of have a ShrekxFiona angle. And 'I Think I Got You Beat' was my favorite song from Shrek the Musical so when I couldn't get anybody else to do the song with them I decided to do it myself.

Now there are those who like to ship Elsa with Jack and I can respect that, I get where you're coming from. But let's be honest here, exactly how many other crossover ships does Ralph have besides Elsa huh? Let's cut the guy a break. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Ralph rubbed the back of this neck uneasily, he was on a journey but right now the roughest part was the new traveling companion he picked up. Queen Elsa, oh she was easy on the eyes alright, but he couldn't get her to stop on her sob story. It was starting to get to him. They were walking past the apartment building to his game now.

"It's so nice now, it feels like my kingdom houses my home now instead of just a prison."

"Oh you mean in your cushy castle?" Ralph scoffed.

"Excuse me? Cushy? Do you know what I've been through? Tell me you're kidding!"

"NO! No! I swear, I heard you the first time. I'm sure you had it very rough."

"I did!"

Ralph could swear he got chills from the icy glare she was giving him.

"Of course." He held up his in an effort to calm her down. Elsa smiled at his admittance of defeat and turned around to pick up where they left off. "But..." she froze, he couldn't actually be trying to debate against her on all she went through. "It must have been nice to have people who actually cared about you. In my game everyone hated me, just for doing my job. I had to live at the dump too, eating out of the garbage..."

He was! He totally was! The nerve! "You can't actually compare that to what I've gone through to your life! I had it so much rougher!"

"Sorry your royal snootiness, but I'm afraid you don't top the list on sob stories. Because you, have it rougher than me, I'm afraid I just don't believe that."

Elsa tightened her fists. If anything she had been going soft on her story with her hardships, but if he wanted than oh boy was he going to get it.

_"I had nothing, in that room. I shut out Anna, knowing I could spell her doom. Queen Cold Shoulder, I could only...try and keep my sister in the dark, never explain to her why her hair had a white mark. Had my own bathroom built in, no choice I had to avoid my favorite kin. All my meals I had to eat alone, knowing my sister was feeling forlorn. Lost my parents when they went on their trip, went down with their ship. My powers only continued to grow, did I mention I had no control?!"_

Ralph rubbed his chin in thought. That was pretty bad.

_"Soooo...I think I got you beat. I think I got you beat! Yeah. Yeah! Yeeeeeaaah! I think I got you beat! I think I got you beat!"_

Ralph rolled his eyes a little.

"Oh really now? That was real sad, I'm crying. But..._I've heard better, I'm just saying. A for effort, thanks for playing. Always tragic when royalty has to suffer; but I had it rougher. Like at my beginning when I was kicked_ _off my land just so an apartment building could stand. You're just a whiny dame, I was told progress was to blame. Tossed off the roof by tenants filled with worry, to belly flop in to a mud puddle, only to do it all over again, did I mention it was thirty stories?"_

Elsa felt her jaw drop a little. Thirty stories? That had to hurt.

_"Soooo...I think I got you beat. I think I got you beat!"_ Ralph started to dance as he sung. _"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I think I got you beat! I think I got you beat!"_

Elsa fumed, so what if he was homeless? Still wasn't anything like what she had to go through. _"In my room I was rooooooooooted..."_

_"From my own party I was excluuuuuuuuuuuuuuded."_

_"And everydaaaaaaaaay..."_

_"I was in constant paaaaaaaaaaaain..."_

Elsa blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Okay, top this! _Anna wanted to marry a cur!"_

"_To protect her, I had to wreck my best friend's cart, it broke her heart!"_

Elsa merely smirked in response.

"I couldn't even console Anna when our parents died."

"Grrr!" It was Ralph's turn to fume now, he was so sure he had her that time.

"Ha ha!"

_"Try and keep my sister in the dark, never explain to her why her hair had a white mark. Had my own bathroom built in, no choice I had to avoid my favorite kin. All my meals I had to eat alone, knowing my sister was feeling forlorn. Lost my parents when they went on their trip, went down with their ship. My powers only continued to grow, did I mention I had not control?!"_

"__From my own party I was excluuuuuuuuuuuuuuded.___ And everydaaaaaaaaay __I was in constant paaaaaaaaain.___ To protect her, I had to wreck my best friend's cart, it broke her heart!"__

"I had to shut her out!"

Elsa sung.  
__  
"Anna wanted to marry a cur."__ Ralph mocked. "__To protect her, I had to wreck my best friend's cart, it broke her heart!"__  
__  
"I had to shut her out!" __Elsa repeated.  
__  
"Anna wanted to marry a cur."__ Ralph mocked again.

_**"To protect her I had to break her heart!"**_ Ralph and Elsa stopped immediately. They had sung that in unison, and had gotten closer to each other, practically face to face, a blush started to form.

Blushing they both stared down, embarassed at how childish they were both acting.

_"Sooooo..."_ Elsa started.

_"Sooooo..._" Ralph continued.

_**"I think I got you beat. I think I got you beat."**_ They sung together.

Ralph gave her a small smile. _"Yeah."_

Elsa matched it with her own. _"Yeah."_

_"Yeah."_ Ralph smile got a little bigger.

_"Yeah."_ Elsa's seemed to grow with it.

_"Yeah."_ Ralph smile was normal sized now.

Elsa's mirrored his. "_Yeah."_

Ralph smiled turned more confident. _"Yeah!"  
__  
_**"I think I got you beat. I think I got you beat."**_ They sung together._

"Yeah!"

Elsa's smiled turned cocky.  
_  
"Yeah!" _Ralph smiled from ear to ear.  
_  
"Yeah!" _cheered Elsa.

_"Yeah!"_

"Yeah!"

_"Yeah!"_

"Yeah!"

_**"I think I got you beat! I think I got you beat! Yeah. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"**_ They sung together.

*CRASH!*

In his clumsiness Ralph had accidentally smashed his fist through a window. "Oopsie! Oh well, got to love yourself and your roll, ya know?"

Ralph didn't dare to meet her gaze, whatever kind of moment they were having, he probably just ruined it. Despite his every urge not to, he still ended up looking up at her. What he saw was not a look of disapproval or disgust but...was that an arrogant smile?

She threw her hand forward and an icicle shattered the window next to the one Ralph broke.

"Oh ho ho!" that sounded a little naughtier that what Ralph was going for but Elsa didn't seem to mind. _"MMMmmmmmmm..."_ he hummed as he punched a corner of the building.

_"MMMmmmmmmm..." _a giant ice block knocked over the marble pillar to the front door.

"_MMMMHmmmmmm..."_ he hit the wall twice with his fist and two windows shattered.

"_MMMMHmmmmmm..." _Elsa hummed as Ralph carried her up the building. She was just sitting on his shoulder comfortably, he didn't seem to mind. When they got to the ledge Elsa caressed the ledge and it frosted over. The icicles now hanging on the ledge fell off and broke some of the windows below. _"Nanananana..." _Ralph pounded his fists and some bricks fell off the building breaking some windows similar to the way Elsa's icicles did._ "Nanananana..."_

Elsa and Ralph continued to wreck the building together laughing with each other all the while. By the time the building was nothing but rubble both were rosy cheeked from their shared laughter of their good time together. They stared at each other and smiled in a shy way, they understood each other a little better now. _**"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."**_ Ralph took her by the hand and gently lead her out of the disaster site which had used to be a building. _**"Yeah. Yeah."**_ Even though Ralph had let her hand go her eyes were locked with his. _**"Yeah. Yeah."**_ They shared a laugh and started to continue their journey together.

Elsa gave him a little playful push, but when he pushed her back he accidentally did to hard and sent her flying. At fist he was concerned but when she sat up summoning a couple of snowballs in to her hand he saw she was more than just fine. "I'm going to get you for that Ralph!" laughed Elsa.

Ralph ran off as Elsa playfully pelted him with snowballs.

Back where the building used to be the train rolled in from Game Central Station carrying the Nicelanders. Each and everyone of them had their jaws dropped at the sight of what USED to have been their home.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Gene screamed.

"Don't worry!" Felix threw his hammer in to the air and caught it. "I can Fix It!"


End file.
